


Lemon Boy, Lend Me Your Citrus

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Learning Status [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Kenny McCormick, Alpha Token Black, Alpha Wendy Testabuger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, No Smut, Omega Craig Tucker, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Token is kinda shitty in this one bc prerut, craig tucker-centric, not physical tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Kenny can be a bit protective at times, but...Craig doesn't mind nearly as much as he should.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick & Wendy Testaburger & Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Token Black & Craig Tucker, Wendy Testaburger & Craig Tucker
Series: Learning Status [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586995
Kudos: 55





	Lemon Boy, Lend Me Your Citrus

**Author's Note:**

> this went like,, the opposite direction of what i had planned but im not mad about it?? uh i really wanna write a piece about wendy and kenny asap so those will probably come next before Actual Plot resumes lol i hope yall dont mind theyll be very similar to the first part of this series if that makes sense?? like theyll both just be about their backgrounds, a bit about how they were raised and like,, a lot about their subgenders and how they came into them??? yeah more excited to write wendys bc i have an actual idea of where i wanna go with that whereas kennys im just gonna wing it lol  
> was gonna make this chaptered but i decided against it purely bc i felt like all the cliffhangers i couldve left this on until the next chapter wouldve been wack and unsatisfying instead of Actually Good soooo yeah! thats not really important i just felt like sharing lmao  
> i honestly really hate how this turned out but i think the next two parts will be way better (hopefully) sooo yeah pls be patient with me!!

"So...how's your day been Craig?"

"...Okay. Your's?"

"Yeah...it's been okay."

And, _silence_.

After a few minutes of waiting, Craig had heard the library's door open once more, a loud creak and bang signifying the entrance of someone new.

That someone came in the form of the one and only Wendy Testaburger, her sharp ginger scent letting him know it was her before she had even rounded the table, her lunchbox in one hand and her phone in the other. 

She had sat without a word, her long, yellow acrylics tapping loudly on her screen as she texted quickly, her brows furrowed in what he could only assume was frustration before she had chucked it onto the table, throwing herself into one of the squishy chairs across from him. Though he would never admit it, he had snuck a glance at her phone and upon seeing that it was Stan she was texting, immediately looked away.

You see, Stan wasn't really a bad guy, it's just that Craig had sworn off of getting involved with any of his shit after he had drunk called Clyde to ask him about heats—they had never found out why and honestly, they didnt really want to know either.

Looking back up, Craig met Wendy's eyes, her scowl shifting into an uncomfortable smile as she unzipped her lunchbox. She had forgone a greeting, instead pulling out one glass container of tortellini and then a second, smaller glass container which held some dried cranberries, offering him a few. At first he had politely declined, not wanting to take part of her lunch, but after she explained that Kenny would be eating most of them anyways, he took a few, thanking her before they abruptly plummeted into an awkward silence only the two of them could possibly cultivate.

Finally, after a few more seconds of silence, Wendy snatched up her phone, speedily tapping out a number before holding the device to her ear.

Poking at his peas, he watched Wendy impatiently tap her nails on the table with her free hand until the the person on the other end answered, a muffled _hey_ passing through the receiver.

_Kenny._

"Where the fuck are you? You're like...ten minutes late!" She huffed.

Craig could just barely make out the sound of Kenny laughing on the other end, muffled by Wendy's hair, "I'm coming up the stairs right now, calm down! Stan needed to talk to me about Kyle and I couldn't get him to shut up! You know how he gets!" He heard the blonde say, his footsteps almost as loud as his voice somehow. He had never understood how one boy could be so loud and demanding of attention without even realizing it.

Rolling her eyes, Wendy threaded her fingers through her hair, "Well then try actually _telling_ him for once to shut the fuck up! Nobody wants to listen to him whine about Kyle for fucks sake!"

Kenny snorted, "Okay, tea, but don't tell him I said that,"

Wendy shrugged despite the fact that he couldn't see her, "Whatever," She muttered before abruptly hanging up on him. Placing down her phone, Wendy gave Craig a tight lipped smile, "He should be here any minute now..." She trailed off, placing her elbow on the table and then resting her cheek in her palm.

As if on cue, the library doors burst open, the librarian jumping in surprise from behind her desk before scowling at the blonde, shaking her head in annoyance. In an instant Craig's senses were filled with lemon and cucumber, his scent filling the room with his own joy as if he had enough of it to go around. Craig knew enough about him to know he sure as fuck _didn't_.

Carrying his tray in both hands, Kenny sped over to their table, slamming the cheap plastic onto the table as he took a seat next to Wendy. Their scents mixed in an oddly pleasant way, Wendy's strong ginger complimenting Kenny's fresh cut lemon, the cucumber scent just barely making itself present. Craig found it odd how people with mixed scents would end up with one becoming more or less strong depending on the situation or people they were around, but he never questioned it. Scents were just weird like that.

Taking a small bow in his seat, Kenny smirked, "Tucker,"

Craig rolled his eyes, picking up his carton of chocolate milk, "McCormick," He said back, raising the carton in a mock toast before taking a sip.

Ripping open the plastic that held his utensils, Kenny grinned, "And hello to you too, miss Testaburger—"

"Oh shut up and get eating." She said, pushing her container of dried cranberries over to him.

The blonde snorted, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "Yes ma'am."

And with that, they ate. Kenny carried most of the conversation between the three of them, both Wendy and Craig speaking up on occasion. Craig had even started to laugh towards the end of their lunch period, his body finally relaxing as his scent turned from one of overly ripe peach and slightly burnt tart to his normal, crisp peach frangipane.

It felt...refreshing.

Kenny and Wendy weren't like any of his other friends really and...before that day Craig probably wouldn't have even _considered_ hanging out with them, yet...

There he was.

* * *

The light feeling Craig had throughout lunch didn't last very long. In fact, it had lasted all of ten minutes before Token of all people was slamming his locker closed, his scent harsh and _angry._

_Just like him._

Squeezing his eyes shut, Craig let out a slow breath. He couldn't start thinking like that—not with Token, at least.

"Where the fuck were you? We were worried!" Token spoke quickly, his glare piercing and so, _so_ familiar yet _not_ —until suddenly he reached forward with wide eyes and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pressing just hard enough on Craig's scent glands to make his knees weak, allowing him to pull the taller down for him to shove his nose under the boy's jaw. Snarling, Craig jerked out of his grasp, teeth barred, "and why _the fuck_ do you smell like _alpha?"_

"Are you fucking kidding me, Token? You just fucking scruffed me, asshole!"

Token's eyes widened slightly before filling with remorse, "shit...listen dude, I'm sorry, it's just...Clyde and Tweek were kinda freaking out and well, you're my pack, ya know-"

"No, I don't know, Token! And I really don't want to so back the fuck off!" Craig snapped, snatching up his bag from the ground and throwing it over his shoulder. Token huffed, rubbing a hand over his face as the taller boy stomped off.

"C'mon Craig! I didn't mean to!" He called into the slowly emptying hallway, shoving past a few kids to try and catch up. It takes a few seconds, but eventually he's able to grab Craig's shoulder and tug him back a bit, the blue, worn cotton scrunching up under his thick, brown fingers, until suddenly it wasn't.

Craig had shaken him off, raising him the finger instead as he rushed into his next class, a more than eager _Kenny McCormick_ walking up besides him on the way. The blonde had thrown an arm around the taller boy's waist without hesitation, looking up at him with a gap toothed grin and _suddenly_ , everything made since.

Token hadn't been smelling just _any_ alpha—it had been _two_ specifically—and one scent was definitely more prominent than the other.

_Fuck._

* * *

**unknown number:** wut r u all mopey abt :(

 **unknown number:** this is ken btw !

 **Craig:** how did you even get my number

**_Craig_ ** _changed_ **_unknown number_ ** _to_ **_dumb mutt_ **

**dumb mutt:** clyde! saw him on the way back frm lunch n asked for it!

 **dumb mutt:** wouldve asked u but i frgt :p

 **Craig:** ok ig

 **Craig:** now can you stop texting me? i dont get this stoich shit so i actually need to get the notes today

 **dumb mutt:** fair!! but i still wan know y ur upset

 **dumb mutt:** talk after class?

 **Craig:** sure whatever just shut up

 **dumb mutt:** u got it :))

 _God_ was he going to regret that. He could already imagine how that conversation would go—"oh, Token's being a stupid fucking alpha? That sucks, oh well!" He already fucking knew it would go like that and he was regretting the way he so carelessly agreed to talk about it with every fiber of his being.

Sure, Kenny was good as far as alphas go, but he's still just another fucking _alpha_. One lunch together isn't going to suddenly change that and Craig doubts even a thousand lunches could change that.

But would he avoid the conversation? Or lie about the reason? No.

Craig didn't like to make a habit of lying about things, even if it was for his own good, and he couldn't see how avoiding the conversation would help. Kenny was a persistent little fuck and if he didn't catch Craig right after class, he'd catch him before the day was over.

So...Craig would hang back a few minutes and talk with Kenny. Maybe—just _maybe_ —he'd also punch him in his already crooked nose, too, but that was all TBD for now.

* * *

As the class ended and Craig slid his chemistry notebook back into his bag carefully, making sure none of the pages bent as he did so, Kenny sauntered over to his desk with his typical, toothy grin. Their teacher had left the class a few seconds beforehand, muttering something about making copies while holding a large stack of papers in her arms.

Pulling out the chair from the desk in front of Craig's— _Kyle's_ , his mind uselessly supplied—Kenny sat in it backwards, his arms crossed over the chair's cheap plastic backing.

"So, what's on your mind, Tucker?" He asked, his big grin falling almost completely as he spoke. Craig couldn't tell why, but he assumed it had to be because he realized this wasn't going to be a light conversation. Kenny had always been good at sensing others emotions, even without scents to give them away. It was kind of freaky.

Crossing his legs, Craig grabbed at one of the strings on his hoodie, playing with the frayed end absentmindedly, "Uh...Token was kind of an asshole to me earlier 'cause I didn't show up for lunch. Tweek and Clyde were kind of freaked out by me not being there and my phone was still on silent from class so I just didn't see any of their messages. Then...Token got all fuckin' weird about me smelling like alpha and _scruffed_ me-"

"He fucking _scruffed you?"_ Kenny hissed, his scent souring rapidly. There was barely a hint of cucumber even left in his scent by the time he spoke again, the room filled with an almost chemically lemon scent now, "Why the fuck would he do that?"

Craig blinked slowly, before nodding a bit jerkily, "I honestly have no fucking idea...he's never done it before and I know he's in pre-rut but that doesn't make me feel any better about it," he shrugged, "but honestly, it's not the worst thing-"

Kenny huffed, shaking his head, "who cares if it's the worst thing or not? He's not your alpha! And even if he was, it would still be fucked! You don't scruff people you care about, pre-rut or not!" 

Once again, Craig blinked slowly, his mind seeming to go slower and slower as the seconds past. Not only was this the exact opposite of what he had expected, it actually seemed like Kenny cared more about the incident than he did himself. Yeah, getting scruffed is fucked up—the only thing it's good for is showing dominance and making an unwilling omega submit—but he knew Token didn't mean it. If he hadn't been pre-rut, that would've been a completely different story—but he had been and Craig _knew_ that. His alpha had just taken over for a split second and made him do something stupid, simple as that. 

"I mean...yeah, I guess. I'm not that mad about it, it just kind of...set me off, I guess? Reminded me of some shit my dad pulled, so..." Craig trailed off, not wanting to go into detail. It was a pretty well known fact by now that Craig's dad had been pretty fucked up, but only Clyde, Tweek and Token knew how so.

Kenny's eyes had widened a bit at that before he scowled, reaching out a hand and placing it on Craig's desk. Craig took a glance at it, his gaze then shifting up to meet the blonde's. Kenny just raised an eyebrow silently, making quick grabbing motions with his hand until Craig reluctantly placed his palm against his.

Intertwining their fingers quickly, Kenny squeezed his hand, "Listen...usually I think Token's pretty cool, but what he did was really fucked up and I'm honestly pissed about it so...if he doesn't apologize, I might just have to punch him in his face." He gave a small smirk, laughing slightly. It was meant to sound like a joke, but Craig could tell the threat was real. Oddly enough, he didn't mind it. 

Usually, it would've pissed him off. He didn't need an alpha to protect him—especially not from Token—but this time it just felt _right_. Maybe it was just because he could tell Kenny wasn't pissed because it was Craig, an _omega_ , he was pissed because Token had the balls to scruff someone he considered a _friend._ Or, maybe, it was because he could tell Kenny genuinely gave a shit about how Craig felt and he hadn't just been asking to be courteous or to try and get in his pants.

Regardless, he gave a small smile, squeezing the boy's hand in return, "He will apologize. But...thanks for listening and shit, McCormick."

And then Kenny's toothy grin was back in full force, his chipped teeth oddly cute in that moment—Kenny was oddly cute in that moment, if Craig were to tell the truth.

"No problem, Tucker! That's what friends are for, yeah? And hey, if your friends are really that concerned about you sitting with Wendy and me in the library, you can invite them up too! Wendy might be annoyed, but I doubt she'd actually be mad." He said, standing from the chair slowly, still holding onto Craig's hand. Craig rose with him, nodding.

"Yeah, maybe at a later date. For now, I think us three will do fine."

And _god_ did Kenny beam at that.

"Then three it'll be! Now let's get a move on! One more class, Tucker, one more!" Kenny shouted, pulling him from the desk and out of the room quickly. Giggling, Craig stumbled after the boy, only a bit embarrassed by the way his laugh sounded for once.

And it was all thanks to that stupid blonde and his uncanny ability to make anyone feel comfortable.

Even _Craig_ fucking _Tucker_.


End file.
